Lies that led to the truth
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: This is a take of the Underworld series by Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman. I own nothing. Everyone know what happened between Sonja and Lucian, that Sonja was executed because she was carrying the first hybrid child. But what if that was just the story written down. What if she had lived? And what do Selene Michael and their daughter have to do with it all?...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a take of the Underworld series by Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

* * *

It says in the ancient royal coven scrolls that Victor's only child Sonja betrayed her kind and her own father by having a secret love affair with a servant lycan named Lucian. If you were a member of the royal vampire family or a member of the council you would know that Sonja had been pregnant with the first ever hybrid. According to records Sonja was executed for her betrayal. But royal historian Andreas Tanis secretly documented the real story.

Sonja escaped with her and her unborn child's life. but there was a lot Tanis didn't document…

Over six hundred a small wooden cabin buried deep in the woods held the greatest secret in the royal covens history. A young vampire servant named Avicia Sonja and the nine month old air to the royal coven. That night seemed perfectly normal everything was going according to plan, has soon as child was fed Sonja would leave for a few hours to meet with lover and father of her child, Lucian. As she did every night of a full moon at mid night, for this was the circumstances in which their beloved daughter was born mid night in the lit of the full moon and it was the name their angel wore. A family that was considered illegal was alive and it was beautiful. Perfect and she had no idea what would take place that night.

* * *

Avicia sweeps the dirt floor in candle light as Sonja sits in a wooden rocking chair cradling her daughter in her arms as the infant feeds from her mother's wrist. Big brown eyes stare up curiously, adorably going crossed when a wisp of dark brown nearly black hair falls in her face. She was beautiful in every sense of the word retaining the best features from both of her parents. The infant pulls away from her mother's wrist naturally pouted lips stained with blood.

Sonja wipes the blood from her daughter's lips then looks to her assistant and friend "Avicia" she says nodding to the floor.

Avicia leans the straw broom against the wall then gets blankets from a cabinet in the corner of the room. She then lays them out on the floor pinning them down to the dirt with metal pegs purposely made for this reason.

Sonja sets the infant down on the blankets and watches with pride and joy as the girl crawls around, seeming over joyed by her recently found mobilization. To mother it seems odd how entertaining this new development was to the nine month old, but to child it seemed to make perfect sense to crawl in circles for hours on end and still find it amusing.

"you should probably leave, you'll be late if you don't go soon" Avicia says.

Sonja sighs "I know" then she gently lifts her daughter from the floor and kisses her goodbye. The infant starts to fuss not wanting to be interrupted from her routine of senselessly amusing circles "Oh hush" Sonja smiles as she sets the child back down.

"do you want me to bathe her before I put her to bed?" Avicia asks as Sonja puts a shall on.

"No I'll take care of that tomorrow, just put her to bed and try to calm her without feeding" Sonja replies as she opens the front door "Good bye Darling"

The infant stops crawling and frowns looking up at her mother with disapproving eyes. Sonja leaves before the brown orbs can trap her. Once the door is closed the little brown eyed beauty looks over at her care taker almost as if asking "where did she go?".

Avicia smiles "She will be back dear"

* * *

An hour or two later when Sonja returns she's met with the cabin door kicked open and off the hinges. A pang of fear strikes her heart painfully. As she approaches the small house she has to swallow a scream. Avicia lies on the floor in a pool of her own blood her throat slit her blue eyes still open and terror stricken. Sonja gently presses her friend's eye lids shut. She can hear her own heart pounding as she walks to the separate rooms in the cabin. Tears come to her eyes with thought she'll find her angel in the same condition as Avicia. Almost not wanting to know the truth Sonja props the door to Avicia's room open, the room has basically nothing in it only a bed, her daughter isn't there. She then turns to the room she shares with her daughter. The half melted candle sets a cruelly calm appearance to a truly horrible scene. The baby's body isn't there but the blanket in her crib is stained with blood. Sonja runs her fingers over the perfect cursive writing carved in to the wall above the crib. The first of many tears falls and she leans her head against the S carving on the wall the first letter of what spells out….

_**Selene** _

* * *

Author's note: Please review and let me know what you liked and where you think I could improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is a take of the Underworld series by Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

* * *

No one knows what happened to Sonja after that but something drove her to cut herself on a sword the murderer left behind, coat the blade with her blood and leave a small puddle of blood on the floor. She fled the house maybe even the country. her path from there is unclear, some say she committed suicide, some say she went on a killing spree and was eventually burned at the stake by villagers, some say she kept to herself lurking in the shadows mourning her loss and killing the thrill of it, some say she went looking for her child's body.

Weather it was intentional for this to happen or not, the next day Lucian came to the cabin in the woods. Only to find the body of Avicia blood in his daughters crib and what he recognized as Viktor's sword coated in his lovers blood. He too ran off and the two never saw each other again.

They were both so grief stricken that neither of them realized the blood in the baby's bed didn't belong to Selene…

* * *

He watches with stone cold electric blue eyes as Avicia gasps for air coughing up blood. The blond blue eyed vampire finally dies and Viktor walks forward not giving her another look.

"My lord!" a death dealer calls urgently from one of the separate rooms.

Viktor walks to the room and is met with the sight of one of the death dealers struggling with a squirming bundle.

"Put it down" Viktor orders.

The death dealer sets the bundle of cloth down in the crib. Seconds later a small head emerges from the blankets, big brown eyes glare up.

"it's true, it's the devil child" one death dealer says.

"Abomination" says the other.

"Johnathan, give her blood" Viktor orders.

The younger death dealer Johnathan hesitantly steps forward slitting his wrist in the proses. He offers his blood to the infant, she doesn't react.

A few seconds pass, Johnathan's blood drips down on to both blankets. The child finally starts to lick at the dripping red fluid, her eyes turn midnight black.

"Bring her with us" Viktor says as he turns.

"But my lord-" the other death dealer Damien protests.

"I said she comes with us" Viktor states in a threatening tone then continues walking.

Johnathan quickly wraps the infant in a blanket and the two death dealers follow in their leader's footsteps.

* * *

It's not sure why Viktor didn't slay the child. There are theories one being that not even Viktor could kill the child who was said to charm people in to loving her with just her eyes. But it's more likely that it was an act of spite against Sonja. An eye for eye so to speak, he felt that he lost a child when Sonja 'betrayed' him so he took her child. Whether or not he wanted Sonja to believe in Selene dead is unknown….

* * *

Author's note: Please review and let me know what you liked and where you think I could improve.


End file.
